sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Discussion on the Alex roleplaying issue
If you're going to talk about it, might as well do it in a way where it's easier for people to put input into the situation. Apologies if this seems out of line, but I'd prefer that people be able to speak freely and not have to go back and forth between profiles to discuss everything. Sonicsilva1: And this also shouldn't be this big of an issue, in all honesty. I do not want to make this anymore worse than it has already gotten. Joshua the Hedgehog: (comments section would've worked too, but i'm fine with this. XP) This has been an issue for about 2 - 5 Months, and quite frankly, it needs to be solved. Sure, I was acting harsh, but also Honest. Reason I was practically (quoting) "Yelling", is because I was getting sick of it. Plus: You didn't even let him get the chance to read the entire thing, so now he's going to assume I'm a big Harassment around here. Now, sure, I could've put it in better words, But at this point, that's the only way I see putting it. Sonicsilva1: Yes, I know and I will fix that momentarily. We all understand about this issue, but it just the way that it has been handle gotten out of control and I am trying to resolve it no matter how long this issue has been going around. This could've been avoided if you calmed down and gave Alex a brief explanation about what's going on even if you were being honest. I will admit, it's hard to choose words when you're angry, so that's why you must calm down and explain briefly and not what you have done before as it would create a flame war. There were other options to put your message out there, but it had to be done in Alex's profile instead of in the comments section, or in the rp itself as a Out-of-OC message. Joshua the Hedgehog: And we all can possibly agree that I might've pulled a "Solar." Sonicsilva1: Plausible, but let us not talk about this anymore before it gets worse. Keep this in mind: When someone is doing something that you aren't happy about no matter how long it has been happening, do not get pissed at them and "Yell" at them. Take deep breaths and explain your opinion on the situation in either the comment section, or the rp page itself so everyone can see it and fix the issue. This does not have to start on a profile page. Are we all good now? Can we just forget all of this? Joshua: Yes. We can forget all about it and get on with our lives (Well, unless someone else wants to talk about it here). XP Sonicsilva1: Well, that is their choice. It wasn't a good idea to make an entire page about this issue to begin with, however. But we had to talk about this somehow.